brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Scythe
Scythe is one of the weapons in Brawlhalla. This farmer's reaping tool is a fast, modular string based weapon that is good for grabs, throws and disorientation. The following Legends use the Scythe: Artemis_Avatar.png|link=Artemis|Artemis Fait_Avatar.png|link=Fait|Fait Jiro_Avatar.png|link=Jiro|Jiro Mirage_Avatar.png|link=Mirage|Mirage Mordex_Avatar.png|link=Mordex|Mordex Nix_Avatar.png|link=Nix|Nix Weapon Attacks :For Legend Signatures, see the individual Legend pages above Important: Active Input mechanic Scythe is the only weapon in Brawlhalla that features “'Active Input'” on a number of its attacks (as marked below). By inputting a new direction before the second hit of these attacks, you can change the final attack’s damage, force, direction of force, and follow up potential. (Note: you can input the second directional input immediately after the first.) In a nutshell: the attacks with “Active Input” can change depending on what direction you’re holding before the second part of the Light Attack begins. This requires more training and faster reaction, but gives you more choice to throw the enemy around. For convenience, the directions for Active Input will be marked as “Hold Forward/Back” in relation to Legend’s facing at the moment of the move. If you release any directional buttons or input the direction that is not marked in the list, the “Neutral” condition is executed by default. Grounded Attacks Light ground attacks Air Attacks Light air attacks Heavy air attacks Combos :All combos are subject to change as the game gets tweaked from patch to patch. Strategies :For Legend-specific strategies, go to the Legend's individual page above * An unusual and exotic choice of weapon for a combat-focused game, the scythe's fighting style matches it's unorthodox presentation. A combination of modularity, extremely long-range and extremely short-range attacks, unusual hitboxing, and a heavy reliance on combo chains and signatures for kills (akin to the Bow) make this weapon a completely unique play experience. Functioning more like a hook than a scythe, the weapon's individual hits tend to be weak, and are most useful when used to disorient, grab and throw your opponent around. In-depth knowledge of the weapons stringing possibilities and it's unique input modularity will allow you to control the flow and direction of battle. The scythe's overall strangeness is an advantage as well, as no weapon is better at scoring unexpected hits from surprising angles than the scythe. * Use the speed of most scythe legends to make sure that you are unpredictable and as previously mentioned, attacking from unexpected angles. Most players have not yet adapted to the scythe and its unusual mechanics and hitboxes, use this to your advantage. When playing make sure to throw out threatening DAir's and if the opponents is above you make sure to throw out NAir's for spacing. Always wait for the ideal moment to strike with SLight due to the easy punish. Also if both you and your opponent are on ground level and waiting for each other to make a move, make sure to every now and then throw out DLight's to bait your enemy or for a combo-starter. * While being edge-guarded, make sure to use NAir to space out your opponent, however be careful not to get carried away and lose your recovery options due to the unique positioning scythe NAir requires. If you manage to connect NAir with your opponent, in most cases it ideal to input "Back" and throw your opponent backwards to reverse the edge-guard. * A good move to do while edge-guarding is DAir. Let us say we DAir our opponent and knock them off the edge in a down(ish)wards trajectory. This will result the enemy trying to move upwards and towards the edge. If you manage to land 2 or 3 DAir's in a row the opponent will most likely run out of recovery options and will ultimately lead to a stock loss. Skins Mallhalla Special Skins Trivia * This is the first weapon to feature active input in the game, both in its light moveset and certain Legends' Signature moves. Changelog See Also * Category:Weapons Category:Scythe